


New words today (we'll learn to say)

by UmiAzuma



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Also Tony is jealous of Bucky for getting old people's attention, Bucky is sneaky as fuck, Community: avengerkink, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't know what I'm doing, I only know spanish and english and that's it, I suck at other languages okay? Okay, Steve is a dumb muffin, That's it, and a few phrases in Japanese and korean, that's it for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:17:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmiAzuma/pseuds/UmiAzuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Five times Bucky told Steve he loved him/wanted him in another language.</p><p>One time Steve understood what he meant. (And did something about it.)</p><p>I don't feel like I did it justice AT ALL but the anon who asked for it liked it so I'm happy :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	New words today (we'll learn to say)

**Author's Note:**

> The word will have a * and the translations are in the end of the fill :3
> 
> (For the record, I live in Tijuana, yes, they do paint donkeys to look like zebras, no, I have no idea why)

1: Spanish 

“Te amo*.” Bucky said suddenly, gripping his hand and walking closer to him, as they strolled on one of the busiest streets of Tijuana. They had dismantled a Hydra facility there, hidden under the sewers of a popular bridge. Thankfully, the bridge was not damaged, or they’d have a lot to explain as to why the hell Captain America and the Winter Soldier were poking their noses in Mexican territory.

“What was that?” Steve asked, turning back to look at him and promptly ignoring a man who yelled something about Cuban cigars and tequila. He didn’t need tequila, they already had some at the hotel, and he didn’t smoke anyway, so cigars were of no interest to him. 

“Nothing!” Bucky grinned, and focused his attention on something else. “Hey look! They painted a donkey to look like a zebra! Let’s take a picture! I bet Tony’s gonna love that!”

Bucky ran off and Steve sighed; he hadn’t even heard what Bucky said properly, so he wouldn’t be able to look it up.

2: Japanese

They were in the middle of Harajuku and there were girls with floofy dresses talking through their flip phones that were more keychains than phones, and Steve was hopelessly lost. 

He felt like a typical American tourist in a country where NO ONE knew English and everyone eyed him like he was a threat to the national security. Bucky said it would be creepier for them if he were wearing his Captain suit. They’d think he’s a freak on cosplay that got lost on his way to Akihabara.

A young girl in a black dress passed them by and asked them something, and Bucky responded in perfectly fluent Japanese, after they exchanged a few words, of which he only understood the name of their hotel and the name of the street they were looking for (A Shinto shrine that was a cover up for an Asian branch of Hydra), the girl left and Bucky returned to him, took his hand and dragged him along.

After they discovered that the shrine was empty and the base underneath it had been evacuated, they returned to the hotel, frustrated, it was more of a hostel than a hotel, a small traditional like house with paper screens on the sliding doors. Bucky and Steve’s room had a door that led to the garden, with a small pond full of koi fish. Bucky sat near the pond and threw some food at the fish, then turned to Steve, who was trying –and failing- to get some signal on his phone to call Natasha.

“Watashi wa anata ga hoshīnda yo*.” Bucky said, licking his lips, and Steve turned to him, frowning.   
“What was that?”  
“Nothing.” He shrugged and proceeded to continue feeding the fish.

3: Korean

The family that owned the Korean grill a few blocks from the tower had decided to adopt Bucky.

Not totally, but they were very gentle and caring around him, and the mother hugged him tightly and gave him extra kimchi whenever they came over to eat, saying he was too skinny and needed more food. Tony was jealous, Thor was just happy to have some extra kimchi.

Sometimes, when the business was slow and they were the only ones there, the old mother would sit next to Bucky while everyone ate, and he and Natasha would talk to her in Korean, sometimes they’d tell the others what the old mother was talking about, and sometimes they kept the conversation to themselves. More often than not, they shared what their “Korean mother” had said to them, because it was always positive things, like how tall and handsome Steve was, and how healthy Thor must be because he ate so much and gained so little weight, or that they were glad they had brought someone new (when they half dragged a de-powered Loki with them) and so on.

This was one of those particularly slow days, the grill was empty, and it was only them and a small family on a far away corner. Thor was force feeding Loki some radish strips, and the old mother and Bucky talked slowly, but Bucky wasn’t sharing the conversation. Soon, the old mother left them to their food, came back with another big bowl of bulgogi for Thor and left again. Bucky sighed and rested his head on Steve’s shoulder.

“Saranghae…*” He muttered, and Steve paused, a piece of samgyupsal hanging between his teeth.  
“Huh?” He asked, with his mouth still full.  
“Nothing, keep eating, punk.” Bucky shoved him playfully and then stole some chicken from his plate.  
“You have your own plate, jerk!”

4: Swedish 

They are in a hotel room in Sweden.

Steve isn’t asleep and Bucky knows this because he isn’t breathing like a sleeping person, but he is pretending to be asleep because they had an argument during the day and Steve was still a little peeved and refused to talk to Bucky.

Bucky, of course, was also very peeved by the situation, because really? The cold shoulder, Steve? What are you, twelve? But he was also peeved because the argument had turned ugly because of him, he had said some ugly things that didn’t make Steve happy and he was actually angry at himself for making Steve feel bad.

Well someone’s gotta give, that’s what Pepper always said, and it seemed to work perfectly fine for Tony and her (given that Tony was always the one giving), and since Steve wasn’t giving anytime soon, Bucky shifted, looked at Steve’s back and decided to give.

“Steve?”  
“Whut?”  
“Jag älskar dig*.” And Bucky frowned, because that’s not how it was supposed to come out. Steve remained in the same position, and then suddenly turned around.  
“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”  
“Umm… Nothing… Go back to sleep.” Bucky blushed furiously, his attempt to make things right had been trolled by his own inability to stop mixing languages, and he turned his back on Steve and went to sleep.

Steve was annoyed, but looked at Bucky’s back all night until he fell asleep.

5: Tagalog

Steve was a little bothered that they had started what seemed like a relationship, yet Bucky hadn’t said he loved him.

They now slept in the same bed and sometimes he woke up with a mess of Bucky on top of him and drool all over his chest, but Bucky always mumbled something or the other that sounded nothing like what Steve wanted to hear.

That morning, Steve got out of bed, went for his run, came back, took a shower and Bucky was STILL asleep. He went to the kitchen and made breakfast for both of them and then took it to the room, where Bucky was sprawled on the bed, his mouth wide open and snoring peacefully.

It was the weirdest sight, but Steve loved it. He put the tray in the bedside table and kissed Bucky’s forehead, the other man mumbled something and curled into a ball under the covers.

“Come on, time to get out of bed, here, I made you waffles.”  
“You.” Bucky opened one bleary eye and pointed a finger at Steve. “Are an angel. I don’t deserve you.”

They ate in silence and when Bucky was done with his chocolate milkshake, he sighed, rested his head on Steve’s shoulder and patted his own belly, full and happy.

“Mahal kita…*” He whispered, and Steve glanced at him.

He made a mental note to look it up, but then totally forgot as the day went by.

+1: French

Steve is cooking, which is not unusual.

He’s baking some lemon bread because he’s either bored or tired or some other thing. Stress cooking, Sam called it, Bucky just though Steve was dancing around an issue and deciding to ignore it, but he let Steve cook whatever he wanted, he was the one who ended up eating it anyway, so there was no problem at all.

When the bread was done and Steve was covering it with lemon frosting, Bucky got up from the couch, where he was comfortably watching an episode of That 70’s Show, burritoed on a wool patchwork blanket that took over the whole couch and in which pretty much all of the Avengers had wrapped themselves at some point, and went to the kitchen to supervise the work (supervise, as in look at Steve’s ass as he worked and steal some frosting). The small lemon cake was finally done and Steve looked very satisfied with his work.

Bucky smiled, wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist from behind and just stayed there. Steve shuddered.

“Your arm is cold.”  
“You getting’ goosebumps, punk?” Bucky then proceeded to kiss his shoulder.  
“Not at all.”

They stayed like that for a while, both staring at the finished cake.

“Je t’aime*” Bucky said, suddenly, and Steve turned to look at him, raising a brow. He knew enough French to know what that meant.  
“Well about goddamn time, you jerk!”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“I’ve been waiting for you to say that for a while!”  
“I’ve been saying it for months! You didn’t understand it, it’s different.”

Steve looked at him as if he had suddenly sprouted a second head, and then remembered all the times Bucky said something in some other language and he didn’t understand. He shook his head.

“You know you’re gonna have to make it up to me for playing with my feelings like that, right?”  
“I’ll teach you a few words in other languages that you can say during sex.”  
“I’m looking forward to that…”

**Author's Note:**

> This is lousy as fuck and I'm not entirely satisfied with it :(
> 
> Anyway:  
> *Spanish: I love you  
> *Japanese: I want you  
> *Korean: I love you (But actually Saranghae just means love, the way to formally say "I love you" is longer)  
> *Swedish: I love you  
> *Tagalog: I love you  
> *French: I love you
> 
> If I messed up your language, please let me know because I don't like to mess up things D:


End file.
